The Beginning
by XashXdawnX
Summary: The prequel to The Singer and a Small Town Girl. Regular high school student, Ash enters a school singing competition. Little did he know it would lead to something huge. Now Ash is famous and becoming known. This is the story of how Ash and his band came to be.
1. Announcements

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Well thanks to a reviewer saying I should make a prequel to show how Ash and his band got famous, I did. So I thank you whoever you are. I also hope everyone likes this prequel.**

* * *

"Ash! You're going to be late!" a voice called.

A slightly shorter than your average height for a sixteen year old boy walked out of one of the rooms on the second floor. He had black, untamed hair and dark brown eyes that were half closed and full of grogginess. He ran a hand lazily through his hair and yawned as he walked to the wooden stairs.

He caught the smell of fresh cooked bacon and waffles as he walked down the stairs and into the small kitchen.

A slender woman who looked to be in her mid thirties with brown hair with a red hue stood at the stove.

"Morning Ash, did you sleep well?" she asked as she slid the spatula under the last waffle.

Ash less chipper than his mother grumbled his morning and stared at the empty coffee pot. He really needed coffee.

"If you leave by ten till you'll have enough time to stop at the cafe and get some coffee." his mother said as she turned the stove off.

Ash gave a nod and sat at the table, running his hand across his face. His mother placed her plate in front of her chair and then placed Ash's plate in front of him.

Ash finished his food before his mom was halfway through her own food. He placed his plate in the sink and walked back up to his room.

He grabbed his one shoulder black backpack and walked back downstairs.

"I'm heading out, mom." he said popping his head into the kitchen.

"Okay Ash, don't be late. If you're late it will be your third tardy this month. If I get a call saying that you were late, you'll be grounded." his mother said not looking up from the dishes.

"Love you," Ash said as he walked out of the door.

He heard his mom's voice as he closed the door. He opened his car door and hopped in, starting his car. He pulled onto the road and drove to the cafe.

He pulled into the small parking lot and got out. He walked into the small cafe which smelled of many coffees.

"Hi! Welcome to Coffee Goodness! What would you like, cutie?" the cashier asked smiling.

The cashier had to be in her late teens or early twenties with blonde hair pulled into a neat ponytail and blue eyes, wearing the Coffee Goodness uniform.

Ash just ignored the flirting, being used to it from the girls at school.

"A medium vanilla latte."

"That all?"

"Yes,"

"That's two fifty, cutie."

Ash removed his wallet and the money to pay for it. She made the latte and walked back over.

"Here you go. Oh and here!" she said as she handed him the cup and his receipt.

Ash nodded thanks and walked out. He looked at the receipt. Yep. Just as he thought, the girl had wrote her number on it along with 'Call me!' Ash shook his head and trashed the receipt as he got into his car.

He took a sip of the latte and started his car. He drove towards the school and after five minutes he was pulling into the student parking lot of PT High. PT High stood for Pallet Town High.

He grabbed his cup and took another sip of his latte. He decided to sit in his car until the bell rang for school to start.

He started to sing along with the song that was playing and it was almost over when a tap on his window made him stop singing and looked at the passenger window.

He unlocked the door and a slender, peppy brunette with brown hair with blonde highlights and dark green eyes hopped in.

"Morning, Ashy Boy!" she cried.

"Morning, and quit calling me that, Leaf." Ash said.

Leaf's eyes fell on the cup that Ash had just grabbed.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Vanilla latte,"

"Oh! Gimme some! Gimme!" Leaf cried bouncing in her seat.

"How much sugar did you have today?" Ash asked swapping hands since Leaf made a grab for his cup.

"None."

Ash looked at her and she sighed.

"Two chocolate Pop Tarts."

"Too much sugar!"

"No!" Leaf cried and grabbed the cup from Ash's hand.

She held the cup smiling victoriously and took a few sips.

"Stop stealing my coffee, every morning. Get your own." Ash whined taking his cup back.

"No can do, Ashy Boy!" Leaf replied with a smirk.

A white truck pulled up and Leaf smiled.

"Gary's here!" she cried opening her door and hopping out.

Ash waited until he was sure Gary was parked, before he opened his door. He got out and walked over to his best friends. Gary was taller than Ash with brown spiked hair and dark green eyes. Gary took Leaf's hand and nodded in greeting towards Ash.

"Oh, people have been talking and saying that 'Baldy' has a big announcement." Leaf said as the three walked to the school.

Baldy was what the three called their principal since he had no hair.

The bell rang and the students hurried to their classes. Ash walked into the class right as the bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Ketchum. Take your seat, now." the teacher said as he went back to writing on the board.

The intercom came on.

"Good morning, students. Please stand for the pledge." the principal's voice said.

All the students stood and the pledge was said.

"Student Council will be meeting during break. The seventh graders are to not go to break due to their misbehavior. Also Miss Swan needs to see all of the yearbook staff at twelve today."

A silence came.

"Oh and students it's that time of the year again. It's time for PT High's Idol that is held every year. Anyone who wants to be in it, stop by the office to get an entry form."

"Thank you and have a good day."

The intercom went off and excited whispers spread through the classroom. Ash wrote a note on a piece of paper and put it in his binder so he wouldn't forget to stop at the office.

No one knew Ash's hidden talent, only three people did.

* * *

It had been a week since the principal announced the PT High Idol which was next week. Ash and Gary were standing by their cars talking.

"Where's Leaf, is she sick?" Ash asked glancing around for her.

"She's not sick, she would have sent a text." Gary said.

"Hey guys," Leaf said walking up.

The two looked at her and could only stare at her in shock. Friday she hadn't been very cheery and now Monday and she wasn't peppy or cheery. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was pulled into a sloppy bun. She also wore lounge clothes. It honestly looked liked she had just rolled out of bed and came to school.

"Are you okay?" Gary asked concerned.

"I need to tell you both something." Leaf said softly.

"Now?" Ash asked.

"Yeah...we'll be late though."

"It doesn't matter. Come on we'll go to the roof." Gary said.

The bell rang and the three hurried to the school and made their way to the roof unnoticed by any teachers.

Leaf pulled her hand away from Gary's and walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. Ash and Gary walked over and stopped behind her.

"Thursday...my mom told me something." Leaf said not looking at them.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, what is it Leafy?" Gary asked, concerned.

Leaf took a shaky breath.

"I'm moving to Unova." she said.

Ash and Gary looked at her shocked.

"What?" they asked.

Leaf faced them and she had tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm moving to Unova. Today's my last day in Kanto, in Pallet Town, here at PT High, and here with you two."

The two stared at Leaf in complete shock.

"What?" Gary asked softly.

It seemed the only word the two were able to say was 'what' and nothing else.

Leaf nodded her head and wiped her eyes. Gary grabbed her hands.

"What about us, Leaf?" he asked.

Ash was shocked, Gary was losing his 'too cool to care' attitude and he looked like he would cry. He was desperate to not lose Leaf.

Leaf got her hands free from Gary.

"...Gary...we can't be together anymore." she said softly.

"A long distant relationship, Leaf. It would work." Gary said desperately.

Leaf shook her head and looked at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Gary, but it would never work." she said.

"Don't Leaf, don't..."

Leaf looked at Ash and walked over to him.

"This is goodbye, I'll miss you." she said hugging him.

"Bye," Ash said wrapping his arms loosely around Leaf, still shocked.

She looked at Gary and walked over to him.

"...I'm sorry, Gary." she said.

She looked at Gary and a single tear fell from her eye.

"Gary...we're over." she said her voice cracking and she cried.

"Leaf...please. We could make it work." Gary said.

Leaf took off the necklace from their six month anniversary and then the promise ring she had worn to show that she would never leave him. It had taken them years to admit they liked each other and their relationship was a strong one.

She placed the necklace and ring by her feet.

"I'm so sorry, I'll miss you both." she said backing up and running to the stairs that would lead her back to the school.

Gary looked at the ground where she was standing moments ago.

"Bye...I'll miss you." Gary said softly.

He walked to where the necklace and ring were and picked them up. He looked at the jewelry and made a fist.

Ash looked at his best friend whom he had known since he was young. Gary was sad and heartbroken. Ash looked at the ground to the sky and then to Gary and stared in shock.

For the first time since they've been teenagers and not kids, Ash saw Gary crying. The only other time was when they were all seven and Gary had fallen from a tree and broke his arm. Gary had lost a part of him, Ash did too, but Gary's was worse.

Almost a year of dating for it to be ended so suddenly. Ash stood awkwardly for a few minutes until deciding it would be best that he went to class. Gary probably wanted to be alone.

Ash wasn't at all surprised when he didn't see neither Gary or Leaf. Both must have left, Leaf must have withdrawn and Gary to go home and try to be okay. Ash sat alone at lunch for the first time in a while and it was...strange.

What bothered Ash the most was why had Leaf waited so long to tell them? She had found out Thursday. Why tell them on her last day? Was it to make saying goodbye easier?

* * *

**So good start for the prequel? I hope you liked it**.

**Please R&R**


	2. PT High Idol

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Here's another chapter, hope you all enjoy. I have a few chapters typed up all the way for this story, that's why the updates are coming so quickly. So enjoy :)**

* * *

A thud was heard followed by "Shit!"

"ASH!" his mother yelled.

Ash sat up and rolled his eyes.

"You try falling down all the stairs and see what comes out of your mouth." he mumbled.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Ash, I don't want to hear that kind of language." his mother scolded.

"Sorry, it slipped. I mean I did _fall_ _down_ _the stairs._" Ash said.

"Still that's no reason to use that language."

_...I'm fine thanks for asking._ Ash thought.

He noticed that breakfast wasn't being cooked and his mom sat at the table eating a bagel. He removed a bowl from the cabinet and poured some cereal. He poured milk and put everything back, before sitting at the table with his mother.

"How's Gary?" his mother questioned.

Ash held up a hand to signal that he was chewing. He swallowed and thought for a moment.

"He's better, but not the best yet. He's talking more than he was. He's still skipping though, a lot more than usual." Ash replied.

"I hate that this had to happen to him. To both of you. You both lost a dear friend and he lost his girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know..."

A silence fell upon the two.

"Oh right! Are you excited about today?" she asked.

Ash thought for a second and he only knew it was a Friday.

"It's Friday so yeah." Ash replied.

His mother laughed and shook her head.

"Ash, you're going to be late."

Ash glanced at the clock and saw that school would be starting soon.

"Love you," he said as he ran upstairs and grabbed his bag.

He ran out of the house and hopped into his car. He started towards school and when he arrived he was shocked to find Gary's truck there. He saw that Gary was sitting in the truck still.

Ash hopped out and Gary had gotten out of his truck.

"Sup Ashy Boy?" Gary asked as he slung his bag across his shoulder.

"Don't call me, Ashy Boy." Ash said.

"So ready for seventh period, Ashy Boy?"

Ash was shocked at Gary's behavior. He was being his old self again.

"It's just seventh period." Ash said stupidly.

Gary stopped walking and smacked his forehead.

"Oi! Ashy Boy it's the PT High Idol today!" he cried facing Ash.

Ash then realized that the weeks had passed quickly and that's why his mom had asked him if he was excited about today. He had also told Gary that he was performing along with Leaf, though Leaf wasn't going to see it.

"Oh...I didn't even notice." Ash said.

"Make sure your manager when you become famous reminds you of things."

"Haha very funny." Ash said as he adjusted his bag.

The bell rang and the two walked towards the school. The school day seemed to drag on and seventh period seemed so far away.

Finally the bell rang at the end of sixth period and the intercom came on.

"Students stay in your sixth period class. Teachers allow the contestants to leave now and head to the auditorium." Baldy announced.

Ash was allowed to leave and he headed to the auditorium. He walked in and was told to go backstage. Chatter was heard and soon the voice of Baldy was heard.

"Quiet quiet. Quiet down students." he said.

The chatter dropped and everything was quiet.

"I know you are all excited for this year's PT High Idol. May I remind you there is to be no video taping of anyone here. After each person has sung you will applaud. Whoever has the most applauds will win and perform their song again. After all this is the student body's vote since it is after all the student body participating."

Cheers came from the students.

"Now up first is Grace Hughs singing..."

Grace walked out and music started to play.

Ash paced backstage, he was the last to go after requesting it. His nerves were acting up. He couldn't shake them. Everyone was singing songs by famous bands, but he wasn't. This alone made him nervous. He didn't even like singing when his mom was in the house, even if he was in his room or the basement.

Before he knew it he was alone backstage.

"Thank you Ivy. Now for our last performer. Please welcome Ash Ketchum singing...well he'll tell you." Baldy said slightly confused since the song wasn't listed.

Ash took a breath and walked onto the stage.

"Hey guys, I'm going to be singing a song that I wrote myself. The song is called Losin' Myself." he said.

Ash took a breath and he realized it would only be his voice. He was becoming nervous. Part of him wanted to run and just let this be forgotten.

"YOU GOT THIS ASHY BOY!" Gary yelled from somewhere in the crowd.

Ash shook his head and thought of the beat.

_Gary's right, I got this._

"_I'm losin' myself_

_Losin' myself_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't..._

_It's time to~"_

Ash's voice was slightly shaky due to nerves and soft, but he knew it couldn't be for the next lyric.

"_Breakout and let myself be heard!_

_I'm losin' myself_

_To this r-r-r-reality!_

_Dreamin' myself_

_In Hollywood!_

_Whoa!_

_Losin' myself_

_Losin' my reason_

_Losin' my gravity_

_Losin' myself_

_Whoa!_

_Someday..._

_I will be heard_

_And I will..._

_Find my-myself_

_Cause..._

_Whoa!_

_I'm losin' myself_

_Losin' my reason_

_Losin' my gravity_

_Losin' myself_

_Whoa!_

_In this r-r-r-reality!_

_Oh~_

_Don't wanna_

_Lose myself~_

_But it's happenin'_

_Oh!_

_Losin' myself_

_Losin' myself..._

_In this reality..._

_Losin' myself!"_

Ash had completely forgotten he was singing in front of people and he was brought back to his school when he heard the loud screams of his peers.

"Well I think the student body has spoken! Ash Ketchum you win!"

Ash was in total shock.

"We won't make you sing again."

Ash nodded in thanks. He walked backstage to get his bag.

"Way to go Ash. I didn't know you could sing that well." Gary said.

Ash turned around to see Gary just standing there.

"Thanks...and no one really does. They know I sing, but not how well." Ash replied.

"Well I gotta go, got stuff to do. See ya Ashy Boy!"

"Later,"

"And to think I thought he was done calling me that." Ash muttered.

Ash got into his car and checked his phone to see that he had to go by the store and get some food.

Ash got home and walked into the kitchen.

"So how did it go?" his mom asked.

"I won," Ash replied placing the bags on the counter.

"Oh that's great sweetie! Will you let me hear you sing?"

"No..."

His mom sighed and kissed his forehead.

"I'm proud of you, sweetie."

"Thanks mom,"

Ash walked to his room and put his bag on the floor. He wanted to take a nap, but that wasn't happening since his phone went off.

He looked at the caller ID to see that it was Leaf.

"He-" Ash started.

"_OMG! Ash I didn't know you could sing that good! Like OMG! Ash you were amazing! I'm soooo sorry I couldn't be there in person!" _

"Wait, what? How did you hear me sing?" Ash asked sitting up.

"_It's on that website where people post videos in hope of getting noticed by a producer." _

"You're kidding, right?"

"_No, check. It's under Ash Ketchum PT High Winner."_

He walked over to his laptop.

"How do you know what it's under? How did you even find out?"

"_Hey, I have to go. Later Ashy Boy!"_

"Wait Leaf!"

The phone call was ended. He pulled up the browser and typed in the website. He then typed in what it was under.

A video popped up and it was of him singing. He looked at the comments on the video.

_Like OMG this dude can sing!_

_I thought he wasn't gonna be good...I was WRONG!_

_His own song? WOW!_

_Famous? Need to be!_

_AHHHH LOVE IT!_

_Ash amazing performance!_

Most if not all of the comments were positive. Ash clicked on the play button.

"_Thank you Ivy. Now for our last performer. Please welcome Ash Ketchum singing...well he'll tell you." Baldy said stupidly. _

_Ash walked onto the stage and to the mic. _

"_Hey guys, I'm going to be singing a song that I wrote myself. The song is called Losin' Myself." he said._

Ash realized that his whole demeanor had changed. It looked like he was going to back down.

"_YOU GOT THIS ASHY BOY!" _

Ash hit pause once he heard that Gary's voice was right there as clear as it could be. Gary had recorded his performance and posted it on the internet. He was trying to help Ash get noticed so he could live his dream.

Ash picked up his phone and dialed Gary.

"_Sup?" _

"Hey, can you explain why you posted me singing on the internet?"

"_So you saw? Well Leaf had to see it, she wanted to see it after all. I just wanna help. Ash after that performance you need to be known. Hell you need to be famous."_

"Okay..."

"_I gotta go, later."_

"Later,"

The phone call ended and Ash looked at the video. He couldn't believe Gary had done this.

**Please R&R**


	3. New Life

******Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Like I said I have a lot of chapters planned out for this. So here's another chapter for The Beginning.**

* * *

It had been about a month since the PT High Idol and Ash's video was still highly viewed by people. It was on the Most Played Videos category.

Ash and Gary were hanging out at Ash's house since it was a Saturday and they had a project due Monday.

"This project is pointless!" Gary cried closing the textbook.

Ash had stopped working about thirty minutes ago.

"I know, there's nothing on this place." Ash muttered.

"Well we're getting an F."

"Yeah we are. Mr. Falcon did it on purpose, he hates us." Ash said as he stood up.

"I'm going to the basement." he said walking to the door.

Gary hopped up and followed Ash to the basement.

"So you practice here or in your room?" Gary asked flopping onto the couch.

"Yeah, but mainly when my mom is still at work. I don't like people being around when I sing." Ash answered as he got a soda from the mini fridge.

"Toss me one, Ashy Boy."

Ash grabbed a soda and tossed it to Gary who caught it. Ash walked to the beanbag chair and plopped down.

"Have you sung any more since the idol?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, but only when my mom's gone. I don't like other people being around..."

"How did you do the idol then?"

"I didn't think about anyone. I just got into the music."

Gary just nodded his head and he set his soda on the table. His eyes caught a notebook that was opened face down on the table.

"What's this?" Gary asked.

The notebook had many papers stuck into it and had random words scribbled on it. Ash looked at it and hopped up. He grabbed the book and sat back down.

"Nothing." he said.

"If it was nothing why did you react like that?"

"I like this notebook?"

Gary laughed and thought for a moment.

"Songs?"

Ash just nodded his head.

"You really should be famous, Ash. You have the talent."

"Yeah, but I'm just a kid. Just someone who won a talent show."

The doorbell went off upstairs and the two looked at the stairs. The footsteps of Delia were heard as she walked to the front door.

"Who would be here on a Saturday?" Gary asked.

"I don't know. Your parents?" Ash replied shrugging.

"No, they would just walk on in."

Footsteps were approaching the stairs.

"Boys, can you come up here?" Delia asked.

The two looked at each other confused and walked up the stairs. They walked to the living room to find Ash's mom and a guy.

The guy looked business casual. He was dressed in a green button up with jeans. He had black hair that was spiked up, dark brown eyes, and tanned.

"He wants to talk to you."

"Okay?"

"Hello, Ash and Gary. I'm Kris Grays from Kanto Studios." the man known as Kris said shaking their hands.

"I'm looking for someone new, someone fresh, a teenager that could become a hit. I saw your video Ash, and son you have a talent! I think- no I know YOU can go big."

Ash was shocked at what he was hearing.

"Ash, I want to make you a new star. What do you say?" Kris asked.

Ash was completely shocked along with Delia and Gary.

"I don't know..." Ash trailed.

"Well if you were to say yes, we will find a manager, a band, and then get you a premiere scheduled let you be known. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Ash, you really do have a talent and I want to let that talent be known to the world."

"I don't know...I-" Ash trailed.

"Ash, you should do it. I posted the video hoping something like this would happen. This has been your dream ever since you started to sing. Go for it, Ash." Gary said, encouraging Ash to take this opportunity.

Ash thought for a few minutes.

"I have one condition..." Ash trailed.

"Which is?" Kris asked raising an eyebrow.

"Gary, he's the manager."

It was Gary's turn to be shocked now.

"He's a teen, he doesn't know how to run a band."

"His dad works as a manager for one of the biggest companies. Gary has learned from his dad."

"That true, Gary?"

"Yes sir. My dad is Derek Oak. He taught me the basics for being a manager so I could carry on in his footsteps."

"Fine, Gary can be the manager. Gary be warned you have one chance, mess up and we will replace you with someone else. Are both of you up for it?" Kris asked.

"I'm in if you're in Ashy Boy." Gary said.

"I'll do it." Ash said.

"Thank you both. Now I need to speak with the parents and you two can fill these papers out."

Kris removed two packets and handed them to Ash and Gary. Ash and Gary were in the basement yet again and were filling out their paper work.

"Arceus this is a lot of paperwork." Gary muttered.

"You okay with doing this?" Ash asked as he flipped over a sheet.

"Hell yeah, Ashy Boy. I'll be with you every step of the way cause that's what family does."

"True, and thanks for this Gary."

"No problem..."

The two finished signing all of their papers and walked back upstairs to the living room.

"Oh I was just about to come and get you." Delia said to the two.

Gary saw his parents in the room too, filling out their paperwork. Gary looked a lot like his dad. His mom was short with pale skin, blonde hair that curled to her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. His dad was tall with tanned skin, dark brown hair that was spiked smaller than Gary's, and dark green eyes.

"Here you are." Gary's father said.

"Thank you," Kris said taking his paperwork.

"Okay, Ash and Gary I'll be here to get you two at say...noon, tomorrow. I'll get the auditions up and you two will have a busy day of picking the band. Tomorrow starts a whole new life, so get ready." Kris said as he took the paperwork.

"Thank you for your time, and you all have a good day." Kris said leaving.

Ash turned and saw his mom close to tears. Gary's mom was also close to tears while his dad had a tight smile.

"Mom. Mom are you going to be okay alone?" Ash asked walking over to his mom.

"Yes sweetie. I'm just happy for you. Go and live your dream, Ash. I'm so proud of you." his mom said hugging him.

"Well we're going to go, Delia. See you tomorrow." Gary's dad said standing.

"Bye Jesslyn, Derek. Bye Gary,"

"Bye mom. Later Ashy Boy,"

"Bye Delia, Ash."

"Bye mom, dad, Gary."

They left and Ash faced his mom.

"Go and pack, sweetie."

Ash gave a small smile and hugged his mom.

"Oh I'll withdraw you from school, sweetie."

Ash gave a nod and headed up to his room to get a few things packed.

Ash looked at his room and frowned slightly. This would be his last day in his room, for who knows how long. He walked downstairs and to the basement.

He grabbed his notebook and flipped through it.

"Looks like more of these will be known soon." he muttered.

He walked to the closet and retrieved two guitar cases.

"These have to go with me." he muttered.

He opened the cases and looked at the guitars. A black bass and an acoustic guitar.

As the day dragged on Ash was left wondering what would happen tomorrow.

The next morning was bright and sunny, perfect weather for life changing experiences. Ash and Gary along with their parents were gathered in Ash's living room. It was five till twelve and they sat in a silence waiting.

The doorbell rang and Delia stood up and dusted some invisible dust off her pants and walked to the hall.

"Hello Kris," Delia greeted.

"Hello Delia," Kris greeted.

Kris followed Delia into the living room. Today he was dressed in something more business like than yesterday. He wore black slacks and a light blue button up.

"Hello Ash and Gary, hello Jesslyn, Derek." Kris greeted.

"Hello,"

Ash and Gary nodded in greeting.

"Well are you two ready for today?" Kris asked.

"Yes sir,"

"Well...we have a lot to do today and not enough time. Whenever you are ready." Kris said with notable sadness.

Ash walked over to his mom who had tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry, mom." he said hugging her.

"It's tears of joy, Ash. I'll be okay. I'll miss you." Delia said softly.

Ash hugged his mom.

"Be sure to call and I will try to come and see a concert."

"Okay,"

"I love you Ash."

"Love you too, mom."

Ash bent his head slightly and his mom kissed his forehead.

"Gary, I'm going to miss you." his mom said hugging him.

"I'll miss you too, mom. You too dad," Gary said hugging his mom.

Tears were falling down her face as she hugged Gary.

"Good luck, Gary. You will do well, I know it." his dad said hugging him.

"Thanks dad,"

"Love you both,"

"We love you too, Gary."

Ash and Gary said goodbye to their other family and we ready.

"We're ready..."

Kris gave a nod. The three walked to the door and Ash and Gary waved bye to their parents once more.

"Are you two taking your cars?" Kris asked.

"Yes,"

"Just follow me then. The first thing we're doing is dropping your bags off at the house."

With a nod the three got into their cars and were soon heading to where they would be living.

**Please R&R**


	4. Band Mates

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

After driving for about thirty minutes they were pulling up a driveway with black pebbles. In front of them stood a mansion made of gray bricks and to the sides freshly cut green grass. The mansion had five doors that were in the side of it, most likely leading to the garage. The mansion had many windows decorating the sides and the doors were made from mahogany.

Kris pulled his dark blue truck in front of the mansion and got out. Ash and Gary pulled in behind him and got out.

"So what do you think?" Kris asked motioning to the mansion.

"It's...different." Ash said still shocked by the size.

Gary just remained silent as he continued to look at the mansion.

"The doors at the bottom are where cars will be parked, it's the garage with slots. One of the slots has a limo in it for major events, only. The other slots aren't full." Kris explained.

"Okay,"

"Go ahead and grab your bags."

The two removed their bags and walked into the mansion.

"There are two floors. The first floor has the living room, one bedroom which will be Gary's room, the kitchen, a bathroom, and a small room that can be whatever." Kris said as he walked into each room.

"Then upstairs are the band bedrooms, the practice room, and another bathroom." Kris said walking into each room.

"Go ahead and get unpacked. You can freshen up if you want to look a little more sophisticated or whatever. We have an hour before we have to get to the auditions." Kris said as he walked to the living room.

**Ash's POV**

I walked back upstairs and claimed the room that was at the end of the hall. I walked in and tossed the suitcases onto the bed. I unzipped one to find an envelope on top of my clothes.

"What the?"

My name was on the envelope. I opened the envelope and there was a letter and a key.

_Ash,_

_I know you will have a mansion most likely and all to live in now, but just in case. Ash, this is a key to a house. This house was my parents house, your grandparents house. Ash, it's in good condition and I was planning on passing it down to you when you were married, but now...here it is. I hope you remember the address of your grandparents home, but just in case the house isn't far from our house. It's on Everwood. Good luck and have fun. Love you always_

I picked up the key and looked at it. I couldn't believe my mom had done this.

"Thanks mom..." I muttered.

I unpacked some of my things, but I also left some clothes in my suitcase so I could go to the house and put things there.

**Normal POV**

Ash and Gary were done and walked back to where Kris was.

"Done?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"Good. We have thirty minutes to get to the auditions. Come on,"

"Oh and just hop in my truck, I'll bring you both back along with the others." Kris said as he opened his door.

Ash and Gary hopped into the bed of the truck and soon they were heading to the auditions. Kris pulled into the parking lot of Kanto Studios.

"This is Kanto Studios?"Gary asked.

"Yep, I didn't expect this." Ash said.

The two hopped out of the truck bed and followed Kris.

"Follow me," Kris said.

"Hey Kris, how do we know who's cut out for a band?" Gary asked.

Ash looked at Kris, waiting for his answer.

"Well listen to how they play for one. See how they act, if they show that they care they'll be good, if they show that they don't they'll be trouble. You want people who can play and people who will show a good name." Kris answered stepping onto the elevator.

He pressed the button to floor five. The elevator started moving up towards floor five. Soon the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal floor five.

"Come," Kris said as he stepped off.

The three walked through the hall and Ash and Gary saw lines of people. The people looked at the three for a moment before going back to what they had previously been doing. They arrived at a door with a sign that read "Auditions."

"You two will sit in the audio room and listen. I'll be calling everyone in." Kris said unlocking the door and letting the two in.

Ash and Gary took a seat and waited. The door opened and a guy who seemed older walked in. He had silver hair with red streaks in it and gold eyes. He grabbed a guitar.

"I'm TJ and I play the guitar, as you can see." TJ said.

"You can go ahead." Gary said.

TJ started to play and played in a perfect rhythm. He even did a crescendo before finishing. He placed the guitar back down and waited.

"He's good and he seems like he would take things serious." Ash said.

"I agree, so yes?" Gary asked.

Ash nodded his head. Gary leaned up and pressed the button.

"TJ welcome to the band." Gary said.

TJ looked shocked, but nodded his head as thanks.

Ash slumped down in his chair as yet another person was told no. They had gone through at least ten or more people and had yet to pick anyone else for the band. This wasn't going as smoothly as they hoped. All of the guys seemed to be either having the skill, but lacked the respect or vise versa.

"This is going to be a long day." Gary said.

"I agree, but here comes another." Ash said as the door opened.

The guy that walked in seemed to be the youngest of everyone who had tried out. He had jade colored hair that was falling into his eyes and blue eyes barely noticeable from under his hair.

"I'm Hunter and I'm a drummer." he said sitting behind the drums.

"You can start when you are ready." Ash said.

He started to play and he outplayed everyone before him. He played at a constant rhythm and he didn't miss a beat, impeccably.

Hunter remained sitting and grabbed a cymbal silencing it from ringing.

"For a younger kid he did the best. He did better than I thought he would." Gary said.

"I agree, he's better than everyone else who tried." Ash said.

"So I take that as a yes."

Ash nodded his head and leaned up.

"Hunter...congrats! Welcome to the band." Ash said.

"Awesome!" Hunter cried hopping up.

He walked out of the room and after a minute another entered. He seemed older than Ash and Gary. He had blonde hair that was spiked and light blue eyes. He grabbed the bass and waited.

"Sup? Zac's the name." Zac said.

"Go ahead," Gary said.

Zac started to play and like TJ and Hunter he did well.

"He did good." Gary said.

Ash nodded his head and leaned up.

"Zac you are in." he said.

"Cool,"

Kris opened the door.

"Just checking in. Are you done?" he asked.

"Yes, we just got the last member." Gary said.

"Great. What are the names of the other two?"

"TJ and Hunter," Ash said.

Kris stepped out into the hall, but stopped.

"You two go in there. I'll be back in a few." he said leaving.

Ash and Gary walked into the room where Zac was. He just looked at them uninterested. Kris walked in with TJ and Hunter.

"Well you three have been chosen to be part of the new band. I'm Kris a Kanto Studios worker." Kris said.

"I'm Ash the singer." Ash said.

"Hey you're the guy who won that talent show right?" Hunter asked.

Ash nodded his head.

"What are you?" Zac asked.

"I'm the manager. I'm Gary Oak," Gary replied.

"The manager! You're younger than me! How are you the manager?"

Gary opened his mouth to answer only to be stopped by Kris.

"He is the manager because his dad taught him how to manage things. His dad is one of biggest managers known." Kris said.

"Who's your dad?"

"Derek Oak," Gary said.

"Derek Oak? As in the Derek Oak!" TJ cried shocked.

"Yep, the one and only."

Zac just muttered something.

"Okay, now that we have the band picked, I have two things left to do." Kris said.

He removed some credit cards.

"This is how you pay. Now come, I have to drop you off at the mansion."

They walked to the elevator and Kris pressed one. Soon they were on the first floor and were in Kris's truck.

Once arriving at the mansion they walked in.

"Okay, before I leave I need to talk to you, Gary." Kris said.

Gary nodded his head and followed Kris.

Zac was the most distant one, he stayed away from everyone else.

After about thirty minutes Kris left and Gary hadn't came back out yet. Gary walked out about ten minutes later.

"Well Kris told me some news." Gary said.

"Which was?" Zac asked.

"We have two weeks from today before the premiere. Two weeks. It's the make it or break it in this."

"So two weeks to get a performance ready?" Ash asked.

"Yes, two weeks. The concert will be at the concert hall close to the beach."

The band sat in the living room getting to know each other. They learned that TJ was seventeen, Zac was nineteen, and Hunter was fifteen.

Ash got up and walked up to his room to retrieve his suitcase, he was going to go ahead and unpack at his house.

"I'll be back later." he said as he walked out.

Ash drove towards where his grandparents house was. After about twenty minutes he was pulling up to where the house was. The house was how he remembered, a two story house that was a white with a wooden door made of oak. He got out of his car and walked to the door.

He unlocked the door and walked in. The kitchen, living room, the spare bedroom, the storage room which he would make into a practice room, and then two bathrooms, along with his bedroom.

He unpacked his clothes and decided he would make this house homier, but later. He couldn't today.

* * *

**Please R&R **

**And for anyone who read The Singer and a Small Town Girl or Kanto Bands answer me this, notice anything strange or missing?**


	5. Premiere and Minus One

**XashXdawnX- Sorry for the little wait. I've been busy with school plus I haven't felt that good either, but here's the newest chapter. Enjoy.**

******Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

Two weeks passed rather quickly and Ash was the busiest of all. He had to look at his songs and get lyrics edited and then he had to remember the beats of when he made them so they could practice. He also had to get use to practicing while singing with people he didn't even know in the room.

Currently the band was practicing their songs for the performance.

"So you guys got the order of the songs down?" Ash asked as he sipped some water.

A chorus of yeahs was his response.

"What's the order?"

"We start off with Forget About It, then we do MFC, and finish with Losin' Myself." Hunter said.

Ash nodded his head.

Today was the premiere and it was at eight.

The band stood waiting backstage since the opening band was almost done.

"_...And I'm lost_

_Lost in_

_Never ending darkness"_

The song finished as the cymbal rang out and the guitars chord rang out. The crowd cheered loudly.

Thankfully people knew Ash's name so people had shown to hear what the winner could do.

"Thank you! Thank you! Now we have one request for you awesome fans!" the singer cried.

"We want you all to give your attention and love to this new band! Guys I wish you good luck!"

The band walked off stage and the MC hopped back on the stage. The MC was a girl who was super bubbly with multicolored hair and bright blue eyes. Her name was Bubbles which most likely was just a nickname.

"Thank you Wild! Now everyone I want you all to hear me out. These guys are new, but boy I think they're gonna be awesome!" Bubbles cried.

She jumped up and down in place.

"Now I think many of you know his name! I think many of you have seen his video! Now you get to see him live and not over the computer! Please welcome Ash Ketchum!" Bubbles cried.

Ash took a breath and walked out from behind stage and the spotlight hit him. He walked to the mic and stopped.

"Well as you know I'm Ash Ketchum! Thanks for coming out and seeing us! Now I want you guys to meet the rest of the band!" Ash cried.

The band made their way onto stage.

"Hunter Wilson, the drummer!"

The spotlight hit Hunter and he twirled the drum sticks above his head.

"TJ Jones, the guitarist!"

The spotlight hit TJ and he held his guitar up.

"And lastly...Zac Hughs, the bassist!"

The spotlight hit Zac and he strummed a chord on the bass.

"Our first song is going to be Forget About It! We hope you like it!" Ash cried.

Ash removed the mic from the mic stand and nodded his head.

Hunter started a fast upbeat, while TJ and Zac started a rhythm that matched Hunter's rhythm.

"_Oh~_

_Just forget about it_

_Please just forget_

_Forget about it"_

The song ended as the chords rang out. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Glad you all like it! The song is just to let everyone know that things happen and sometimes you just have to forget about it."

"Now the next song is MFC! MFC stands for My First Crush. Hope you all enjoy!"

"_Oh!_

_I believe it was a Friday night_

_When I saw you_

_Shiny hair...eyes shine bright_

_Oh~ your MFC_

_She's tall_

_She's beautiful_

_She's sweet with a temper_

_With a temper_

_Oh~_

_Beautiful girl~_

_You are MFC_

_You are _

_My first crush"_

After two more minutes the song ended as Ash's voice rang out. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Now our last song is one many of you know! It's time for Losin' Myself!" Ash cried.

_"I'm losin' myself_

_Losin' myself_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't..._

_It's time to~_

_Breakout and let myself be heard!_

_I'm losin' myself_

_To this r-r-r-reality!_

_Dreamin' myself_

_In Hollywood!_

_Whoa!_

_Losin' myself_

_Losin' my reason_

_Losin' my gravity_

_Losin' myself_

_Whoa!_

_Someday..._

_I will be heard_

_And I will..._

_Find my-myself_

_Cause..._

_Whoa!_

_Losin' myself_

_Losin' my reason_

_Losin's my gracity_

_Losin' myself_

_Whoa!_

_In this this r-r-r-realtiy!_

_Oh~_

_Don't wanna_

_Lose myself~_

_But it's happenin'_

_Oh!_

_Losin' myself_

_Losin' myself..._

_In this reality..._

_Losin' myself!"_

The song ended and the crowd cheered loudly, obviously this was the favorite.

"Thank you for coming out!" Ash cried.

The band walked off the stage and Gary was waiting backstage.

"Good job," he said.

He walked beside Ash.

"You did it Ashy Boy." he said.

"Yeah...I know." Ash said slightly shocked.

"You did well. Just like the idol, but with more confidence."

"Thanks Gary,"

The band headed to the lobby where they would have a signing and pictures, followed by an interview after all fans had left.

They were sitting at a table waiting for the fans to come pouring in.

"What if these fans get crazy?" Zac asked.

"Security will take care of them." Gary replied from the far wall.

The security guards walked over to the doors and opened them. The buzz of chatter and screams filled the lobby as the fans rushed into the lobby and fought to get to the table first.

After about an hour of signing and taking pictures the band was done, but still had the interview to do. They sat at the tables waiting for the interviewer to come.

The interviewer and cameraman walked into the lobby.

"Hello, I'm Kelly and this is Matt. We're from Kanto Studios. We're here to interview the newest band after their premiere." Kelly greeted.

She had black hair that was falling across her shoulders and light blue eyes. She wore a white button up shirt with a navy skirt. She appeared to be in her early twenties. Matt had brown hair and gold eyes. He wore jeans and a plain black tee. He appeared to be in his early twenties.

"Well are you ready?" Kelly asked.

The band nodded and Kelly nodded her head and stepped in front of the camera.

"We're rolling in...five. Four."

Matt counted down on his fingers and nodded to Kelly.

"Good evening Kanto, Kelly Fray here at the concert hall. Joining me today is Ash Ketchum and his band. Their premiere was tonight, just about an hour ago."

Kelly stepped to the side and the camera zoomed on every member of the band, before coming back to show all of them.

"Okay, so you all performed tonight. How was it performing as a group?" Kelly asked.

"It was different, from performing by myself like I did at the talent show. It's great having these guys as part of the band." Ash answered.

"It was a major change from performing as part of the school band." Hunter said.

TJ nodded his head in agreement. Zac just remained quiet.

"Do you all get along as a group?"

"Yeah,"

Kelly asked more questions and finally it was coming to an end.

"Well this has been Kelly Fray along with Ash Ketchum and his band. Thank you for watching and goodnight."

"...And we're clear." Matt said.

Kelly faced the band.

"Thank you for your time. Wonderful performance by the way." Kelly said.

"Thanks,"

* * *

It had been about two months since the premiere. Ash and the band had became very famous and well known; mainly in Kanto. They were going to start on their first CD very soon, but were in the process of picking songs and the orders.

Ash, Hunter, and TJ were in the living room. Ash was sitting on the couch with a notebook in his lap and Hunter and TJ were playing a game; Hunter was winning so far. Zac was somewhere else, he became very distant lately and would walk away if Ash was around.

Gary walked into the living room and looked at the three.

"Where's Zac?" he asked.

"Don't know, his room?" Hunter said shrugging.

"Why?" TJ asked.

"There's some band news." Gary replied.

"I'll go get him, is it important?" Ash asked standing up.

"Yeah, it's important."

Ash nodded his head and walked up the stairs.

* * *

I walked to the door that was the one before my room and knocked.

No response. I knocked again, more urgently this time and waited.

A thump was heard followed by muffled curses. The door opened slightly and Zac looked out. He saw me and went to shut the door, but I put my foot in the way.

"What?" Zac asked.

"There's some band news. Important band news, just thought I would let you know." I said.

"Why didn't Gary come and get me then?"

"I decided to?"

"Whatever."

He kicked my foot from the door and closed it.

"What's wrong with you? What did I do to you?" I asked.

_Zac's been acting cold towards me for two weeks. I think it's been two weeks, anyways._

I shook my head and started walking towards the stairs. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I turned slightly and was tackled by Zac.

"I hate you!" he yelled.

I coughed trying to gain my breath. Zac pulled me up and punched me in the jaw. I swung and connected with his nose. He shoved me to the ground and started to punch me repeatedly and I blocked. I pushed him off of me and was able to stand up. He hopped up and swung at me, but I was able to avoid the hit.

"I hate you!"

He swung his legs underneath me causing me to fall. He hit the side of my head and pulled me up, pinning me to the wall, trying to choke me.

"I fucking hate you!" Zac yelled.

He had pure hatred in his eyes. I couldn't really breath right now.

"What the hell! Gary get up here!"

TJ grabbed Zac's arms and held him back.

"What happened?" Gary asked seeing that we were both bleeding and Zac was trying to get at me.

"He attacked me from behind." I said.

"I walked up here and he was choking Ash."

"Zac, what did I do to you?" I asked.

"My girlfriend dumped me because of you. She wants me to get you to date her. It's your fault!" Zac yelled.

"Zac get out! You are no longer a part of this band. Pack up and leave. Now." Gary said.

"Whatever."

Zac walked back out shortly after, looked like he planned to leave.

"Whatever, I don't need this band. I'll make my own. Good luck finding someone to replace me."

He left with no problem.

"Well now we know why he was acting the way he was." Hunter said.

"You okay?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I walked to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. My jaw wasn't bruised and my lip was swollen slightly, I also had the hand impression on my neck.

"So what was the news?" I asked.

"Oh right. We've been asked to perform at a charity event. This event moves every year, this year it's in Hoenn. We leave Wednesday and perform Friday." Gary explained.

"What are we going to do about a bassist?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe we'll have some luck and find one, if not we can perform without one."

**I don't really know how to write fight scenes cause I'm a girl, so sorry if it was sucky. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and any ideas of what's to come in the next chapter?**

**Please R&R**


	6. Enter Jack

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Here's the newest chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

It was finally Wednesday and after a long plane ride the band was finally in Hoenn. Zac had contacted the news saying that he had quit the band, giving no reason to why. The press had tried to get answers from the band, but they refused.

"Okay, today we don't have anything to do. You can look around Hoenn, but tomorrow we will be very busy." Gary said as he handed the keys to the others.

Ash walked into his room and put his suitcase on the bed. He grabbed his sunglasses and walked out of the room, deciding to unpack later. He walked to the front desk where a middle-aged woman sat. Her head bent slightly to look at something on the desk.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, is there a park around here?" Ash asked.

"Yes, just go passed the store on the corner and continue straight. You can't miss it."

"Thank you ma'am."

Ash walked out of the hotel and started walking the way the woman had told him. He stopped at the store that was on the corner and peered into the window. It looked like a convenience store that was named 'Corner Store' how ironic.

"Watch it!" a voice yelled.

Shuffling was heard and many people complaining.

"Sorry!" a voice cried.

A person ran past Ash almost running into him. A guitar case was slung across his back.

"Stupid kid, always in a rush." an old man grumbled.

"Hey that kid, plays well." a woman said.

Ash continued on his way, and walked passed the store. He started to hear screams and laughter. He looked up to see the park, thanks to the playground and skate ramps. He crossed the street and walked into the park.

The younger kids were all on the playground and people his age were at the skate ramps. He walked towards the ramps deciding to sit under one of the trees close to the ramps. He also saw a group of people starting to gather.

Ash watched the skaters skate, but his ears caught music. He looked towards the crowd and saw that more people were walking towards the crowd and the skaters were stopping.

"Hurry! He's going to be singing today! He's taking requests!" a girl with blonde hair yelled to people who passed the skate ramp she was on.

Ash stood up since his legs were starting to fall asleep. All of the skaters had stopped skating and were sitting or standing, waiting for something.

"Okay, I'm done warming up. Sorry to make everyone wait. I was running later today." a voice said.

A few skaters laughed.

"Well anyways, I'm Jack Harris for those of you who don't know me or if you do know me then you meet me again."

"He never changes." a skater said laughing.

"Well anyways many of you are regulars, while some of you I've never seen. No songs were requested so I'm taking requests. So any takers?"

A silence passed, Ash realized even the little kids weren't screaming anymore. The park was quiet.

"Strange..." he muttered.

"Sorry, I don't know that song, but I can look it up and perform it in a few days." Jack said.

"Well you are in luck. That song was requested last week. I still don't know the band, but this song seems very popular."

"Wonder what Jack's gonna sing today."

"Okay, well here's the song Losin' Myself." Jack said.

Ash looked towards the crowd and it started to make a small opening as a bass started to play.

"_I'm losin' myself_

_Losin' myself_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't..._

_It's time to-"_

The person known as Jack emerged from the crowd. He was singing the song with no problem. He was playing the bass while singing too.

"_Oh!_

_Losin' myself_

_Losin' myself..._

_In this reality..._

_Losin' myself!"_

The song finished and everyone was cheering.

"Thanks guys, I'll be on a break for a while. My family is planning on going on a vacation so yeah. Oh and I will perform that song when I return." Jack said.

The skaters started to skate again and the little kids started to play again. Ash started walking to where Jack was. The crowd had vanished and Jack was kneeling next to a case. Ash stopped short and waited. Jack closed his case and stood up, facing Ash.

"Sup?" Jack asked.

Ash looked at Jack who appeared to be his age. He had black hair that was falling into his eyes which were teal and he was tanned. He wore a plain black tank top with dark jeans and sneakers.

"I've never seen you around here. You new?" Jack asked.

"Visiting Hoenn, until Saturday." Ash replied.

"Well welcome to the park, stranger friend."

Ash looked at Jack strangely.

"What?"

Jack laughed.

"Don't be freaked out. That's just something I do. Ask anyone here, they'll tell ya. But they'll tell you something's wrong with me."

"So how long have you been playing the bass and singing?"

"Why do you want to know stranger friend?" Jack asked.

Ash chose to ignore his weird sayings.

"Just wondering..."

"Well I've played bass since I was ten so for six years. Singing I started about two years ago. I've performed at this park for...oh I don't know four years? I'm bass player and singer all when I'm at the park or at shops."

"Well you play the bass well and sing decent."

"Thanks. What are you getting at?"

Ash looked at his phone to see if he had gotten a reply from the message he had sent to Gary. A reply was here and he skimmed it.

"How would you like to join a band?" Ash asked.

"A band?"

"Yeah, a band. Bass player and singer at times if you want."

"What kind of band?"

"The basic band; singer, guitarist, bassist, drummer."

"What kind of music is this band planning on playing?"

"All kinds, from stuff like Losin' Myself to anything."

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay. One question, do you know who I am?"

"No, you never said your name."

"What about the artist of the song you performed?"

"Nope, haven't heard of them either. All I know is people like the song."

"Well one thing I didn't mention, so you can still back out of the band if you want."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because...the band you joined is famous and known as Ash Ketchum's band. I won a talent show and my best friend who's my manager posted it on the internet. I became famous, have been for a few months now."

Jack was quiet for a few moments.

"Wait a second...I know who you are now! I saw a small bit of your video. I'm not gonna back out, I said I would do it and I will. I don't back out of anything. One question though."

"What?"

"If you and your band have been famous for a few months wouldn't you have a bassist?"

"We did...but something happened."

"...Fill me in?"

"Sure, come on."

Jack picked up the case and slung it on his back. He

"Yo Jack! Where are you going?"

"Make the announcement to the park tomorrow. I probably won't return. Later guys,"

"Okay?"

"You sure you just want to leave like that?" Ash asked.

"Yeah...they're my friends, but aren't really friends, just people to talk to. My good friends moved or changed." Jack said.

"Oh sorry,"

"No problem, so what happened to the bassist?"

"Right...the bassist."

The two walked along the sidewalk back to the hotel.

"He got angry for something that I didn't do." Ash started.

Jack adjusted the case on his shoulder.

"His girlfriend had broken up with him and wanted him to get herself and me together. He got very angry at that, and well he fought me."

"Fought you?"

"Yeah, attacked me from behind. Succeed in choking me before he got pulled off me."

"Back jumper, I hate people who do that."

"I do too, but he left so it's no problem."

They were back to the hotel now.

"I guess you can meet Gary, then the rest later." Ash said.

"Okay,"

They walked towards the rooms and Ash stopped in front of Gary's door. He knocked on the door and waited.

After a moment the door opened and revealed Gary. He stepped aside and let the two in. Jack awkwardly stood there, waiting.

"I'm Gary Oak the manager, welcome to the band." Gary said holding out his hand.

"Jack Harris, nice to meet you and thanks for the offer." Jack said shaking Gary's hand.

"Ash sent a text message with you playing, and Jack you play very well."

"Thanks,"

Gary sat down and the other two did too.

"I had an idea, if you two are up to it." Gary said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Well you two both sing and Ash you know how to play instruments." Gary explained.

The two nodded their heads.

"Maybe, later we can see how you two do swapped. See if the fans like Jack's singing and Ash's bass playing. If you two are up to it."

"I'm up for it." Ash said.

"Same here, just not now." Jack said.

"Good to know. By the way Jack the performance is Friday. You can start learning songs, but we can play a recording if needed." Gary said suddenly.

"Thanks, but a recording won't be needed. I can learn a song in about a day and that's the lyrics. The notes and rhythms are no problem once I know what it is. I was pushed to memorize things in days sometimes hours not a long time. It was get it now or don't." Jack explained.

"Okay, but just in case we have recordings."

"I understand,"

"Well I guess you can meet the others or you can start learning the songs. Which ever you want to do." Gary said.

Jack nodded his head and walked to the door. Ash followed Jack.

"Which do you want to do?" Ash asked.

"I would like to look at the songs. I just want to see what kind of music it is." Jack said.

"Okay, one sec." Ash said as he walked back into Gary's room.

Jack awkwardly stood in hallway unsure of where to go.

"Sorry about that, you'll be rooming in my room since the other two are roomed together." Ash said.

Jack was slightly startled since he hadn't seen Ash return and he nodded his head. Ash walked to the room and opened the door, Jack following.

"You know you don't have to be quiet." Ash said.

"I know, I just...I'm..." Jack trailed.

"I get it, you don't know us. Don't worry I'm the same way, but you seem familiar or you remind me of someone." Ash said as he picked up a notebook.

Jack placed his case in the corner.

"Here's the lyrics to songs and here are the notes for bass." Ash said handing Jack two notebooks.

Jack sat down on the floor and put the notebooks in front of him and opened them. He flipped through each page and would look at the lyrics and notes.

"What's your fan base?" Jack asked.

Ash was doing something and hadn't heard him clearly.

"What?" Ash asked.

"What's your fan base? A lot of teenagers, little kids, or what?"

"I think a lot of teenagers or early adults. Why?"

"I noticed that all the songs seem to be fast upbeat songs. That will mainly attract young people. If you want to get more fans maybe you should try some slower songs. Songs that are a little emotional, I don't know..."

Ash was quiet for a few minutes.

"You know, you're right. I didn't even realize that. Well I know what I can start making now. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem, my singing friend."

"Okay, you have to stop with that."

Jack laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, but I can't."

"Well I'll be back, I'll get the others. Unless you don't want to meet them yet." Ash said.

"Sure, that's fine." Jack replied as he continued to look at the notebooks

Ash walked out of the room and Jack flipped the pages. He was going to have a lot of work cut out for him in the next few days, especially Friday.

Ash walked back in and following him were Hunter and TJ.

"So you're the new bassist." Hunter said.

Jack glanced up and gave a slight nod.

"I'm Hunter Wilson, the drummer." Hunter said.

"Jack Harris," Jack replied.

TJ remained quiet and looked at Jack.

"TJ Jones. As long as you don't attack any of us we'll be fine." he said.

Jack laughed, "Don't worry, I don't plan on it."

"Well glad to have a bassist again."

"He's also going to be singing in the future." Ash said.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I sing too. It's one of my many talents. Surprised?"

"Yeah...Ash you play the guitar?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, I can play a lot of instruments. I like singing best though."

The four sat on the floor discussing the new songs that would be made in the future. Friday would be Jack's premiere.

**Please R&R**


	7. Charity Event and CD Offer

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Sorry that it took a while for a new chapter. I can't think of songs for this story so I basically had writer's block for a while. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and forgive me for the late update. **

Thursday was a busy day for the band. The practice hadn't exactly gone as planned. The mic kept going out, the lighting wasn't right, and the speakers were making everything sound strange. After taking an hour and a half break for the people to fix the equipment they started again. Sadly it got worst. Guitar strings broke in the middle of a song and then to make matters worst...Ash fell. He fell off the stage while practicing. He hadn't realized the stage had ended.

After a while practice finally went smoothly. Jack was remembering the songs without problems, though sometimes he stopped since he had forgotten the notes.

Now Friday the day of the performance the band was doing a quick practice. Things went a lot better than Thursday's practice.

"Now Ash don't fall of the stage at the performance. The fans won't give you back." Gary said.

Ash chuckled.

"I won't, hopefully."

Soon they were standing waiting for the performance to start.

Ash was wearing some black jeans, a black tank, and sneakers. Jack was wearing dark jeans, a black tee, and black boots. TJ wore light jeans, a white tee, and sneakers. Hunter wore red jeans, a black shirt, and sneakers.

"Okay now please welcome the next band! Ash Ketchum and his band!"

The four walked out onto the stage and the crowd screamed.

"What's up Hoenn?! We're glad to be a part of this event. Be generous and help those in need." Ash said.

Ash faced Jack.

"Oh and I'm pretty sure many of you know our bassist, but if not please give it up for Jack Harris! Jack's our new bassist!"

Screams were heard as Jack's name was announced. Jack was pretty well known already.

"Okay well our first song we're going to sing is Just Go with It. Hope you all enjoy it."

"_I'm standing here_

_watching from afar _

_not sure what to do_

_What do I do?_

_Sitting here waitin'_

_feeling unsure_

_can't be sure_

_What do I do?_

_Just go with it!_

_Take a chance_

_Go with it_

_You gotta take a risk_

_Gotta take a chance_

_Gotta face a fear_

_Just go with it_

_Took a chance _

_things are going smoothly_

_I'm waiting here now_

_Are you gonna show?_

_I'm waitin'_

_Just go with it!_

_Take a chance _

_Go with it_

_You gotta take a risk_

_Gotta take a chance_

_Gotta face a fear_

_Just go with it_

_Sometimes..._

_things don't go as planned_

_But!_

_At least you can say..._

_You took a chance_

_and _

_that you went with it_

_Just go with it!_

_Take a chance_

_Go with it_

_You gotta take a risk_

_Gotta take a chance_

_Gotta face a fear_

_Just go with it"_

The song ended and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Glad you guys liked it! Now the next song is going to be Broken Love!"

A mic was placed in front of Jack. Cheers started to come from the crowd as they saw a mic in front of Jack.

Jack started the song by holding a chord and slowly changing them and soon TJ started to copy what Jack was doing.

"_They knew each other for a long~ time~"_

_(Jack: Such a long time~ long time~)_

After about two more minutes the song ended. The crowd cheered loudly.

"That was just a small insight of what's to come. Everyone will be in for surprises soon." Ash said.

"Now we will be performing one last song. All of you know this song. It's time for Losin' Myself!"

The crowd went crazy after hearing the next song that would be performed.

_"____I'm losin' myself_

___Losin' myself_

___I don't belong here_

___I don't..._

___It's time to~"_

___"Breakout and let myself be heard!_

___I'm losin' myself_

___To this r-r-r-reality!_

___Dreamin' myself_

___In Hollywood!_

___Whoa!_

___Losin' myself_

___Losin' my reason_

___Losin' my gravity_

___Losin' myself_

___Whoa!_

___Someday..._

___I will be heard_

___And I will..._

___Find my-myself_

___Cause..._

___Whoa!_

___I'm losin' myself_

___Losin' my reason_

___Losin' my gravity_

___Losin' myself_

___Whoa!_

___In this r-r-r-reality!_

___Oh~_

___Don't wanna_

___Lose myself~_

___But it's happenin'_

___Oh!_

___Losin' myself_

___Losin' myself..._

___In this reality..._

___Losin' myself!"_

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Thank you for coming out! And once again give it up for Jack Harris our newest member!" Ash cried.

The band made their way backstage and Ash was stopped by Gary. He didn't speak, but his eyes held the question.

"Yes." Ash said and walked towards the band to help them pack the equipment.

* * *

It had been about a month since Jack had joined the band. Ash had gotten a girlfriend who was named Angie, she was a hip hop dancer. They met while at a signing that had performances too. They had been dating for about a month. Jack had gotten a house that he could live in if he ever wanted to get away from the others.

Ash and Jack are currently practicing a new song. Jack is playing bass and backing vocals, while Ash sings. Ash stops singing and groans.

"I can't get this song right." he said tugging his hair.

"You aren't holding the notes out as long as they should be held. That's all you're having trouble with." Jack said as he skimmed the paper.

"Well how about you sing this song?"

Jack stopped skimming the paper and looked at Ash.

"No, I can't sing. I'm not good."

Ash laughed and shook his head.

"Jack if you weren't good, the people in Hoenn wouldn't have supported you."

Jack took a sip of his water and sighed.

"Fine I'll sing this song, but only once."

They swapped places and Ash waited for Jack to start. After playing a few times Jack had the song down and Ash had the bass part down.

"Jack, how would you feel about performing that song?" Ash asked as he took the bass off.

"I guess I would be okay with it." Jack replied shrugging.

The two left the practice room and walked into the living room where Hunter was watching a movie.

"Oh Gary was about to go and get you two." Hunter said pausing the movie.

"Band news?" Jack asked.

Hunted nodded his head and TJ walked into the living room with a soda. Gary walked into the living room and saw Ash and Jack.

"Well you are done now." he said.

He looked at his phone.

"I have some good news and some slightly bad news." he said.

"What is it?"

"The good news is we have a producer who wants to help make music videos for a few songs. Also they're willing to produce our first CD. The bad news is they want some slow songs with meaning not just these fast, upbeat songs with no meaning." Gary explained.

"Oh..."

"How much time do we have to get everything picked out and all?" Ash asked.

"Well since you don't have many slow songs down, I asked for a month. The person is being very genourous since this is our first ever CD. That's the only reason they agreed for a month."

"Don't worry, we'll get done within a month."

"I know you guys will. Oh and Jack just a question, but do you think you could record a few songs on the CD?"

"I guess I could."

"Great,"

The band decided to head to the practice room to look at their songs and start to decide on what songs to put on the CD.

"Jack, we can put that song we practiced today on the CD." Ash said.

"Sure, that's fine by me."

"Any other songs you think you could sing that you've seen?" Ash asked as he leaned against the speaker.

"Well...the only song that I know is Losin' Myself. I'm still learning the lyrics to that other song." Jack replied.

"Hey I got an idea." Hunter said suddenly.

"What?" the others asked.

"Well Jack you said you know Losin' Myself lyrics. Why don't we have Losin' Myself on the CD twice? One with Ash singing the other with Jack singing. Maybe make Jack's like he was in Hoenn, just him and the bass..."

"You know that's a good idea." Ash said.

"Yeah, I like it." Jack said.

"Well how about we record those right now? Get two songs out of the way." Ash suggested.

A chorus of 'yes' filled the room.

"So Jack do you want to do your recording first or wait?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to wait, I need to rest my voice for a little while longer." Jack replied.

Ash nodded his head and they left the practice room to go to the recording studio that used to be the empty room.

They got set up and started to record. The song ended and they nodded their heads.

"One song down. We're going to go outside and wait." Ash said.

Jack nodded his head and set up how he needed to record the song. He started to record and the others minus Ash heard Jack sing Losin' Myself.

"He sings that song like it's nothing." TJ said shocked.

"He memorized that song lyrics that quick?" Hunter asked shocked.

"Yep, he said he had short times to memorize things. He would learn the bass parts and lyrics to perform requests from the fans in Hoenn. That's a lot of work." Ash said.

The other two nodded their heads in agreements.

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

** XashXdawnX- So sorry for the late update for this story, but I had major writer's block plus I've been really busy. Hope this makes up for the lateness.**

* * *

Things were running smoothly. More songs had been added to the CD, but they still lacked songs. They had eight songs and needed fifteen songs for the CD. Thankfully, Jack had decided to record a song he had learned all the lyrics to. Ash got up from the couch he was sitting on.

"I'm going out for a little while. If Gary needs to discuss anything just call." he said as he walked out of the living room.

Ash got into his car and drove downtown, parking at a mall parking lot. He hoped to find inspiration here. They needed more songs or they wouldn't get a CD or get the chance to make music videos.

He got out after he added contacts to his eyes, making his eyes green. He walked into the mall to find it very busy today. Usually it wasn't that busy on a weekday, only the weekend.

He walked around the mall seeing a lot of things, but nothing was striking inspiration. He stopped into Music Groove to look. Even there he didn't have any inspiration.

He continued on through the mall, never being stopped. No one stopped him to ask for a picture or an autograph. No one knew who he was thanks to the contacts. It was like he was back in middle school when he wasn't really known since he didn't play any sports.

_No one knows who I am..._

He walked to the food court and sat down at an empty table. He had a pen, but no paper. So he settled for the closest thing to paper; a napkin. He started to write the words that appeared in his head. When he glanced up occasionally he would see people giving him strange looks as they passed him. It was as if they had never seen someone write on a napkin. It happened in books and movies all the time.

Once he finished the song he looked at it, proud of the result. He made sure the ink was dry and wouldn't run before he folded the napkin and put it in his pocket. He looked at his phone to see that he had spent almost two hours at the mall. He decided he would walked downtown and then head back to the mansion. He walked slowly looking around trying to get some more ideas.

"No, we broke up two weeks ago. I.." a voice said.

Ash knew that voice. It sounded familiar. Just around the corner. He walked to the corner and looked around it. He saw two people; a girl and a guy. The girl was wearing baggy shorts and a tank top. Ash knew that hair style...green hair cut like a guys. The guy was wearing jeans and a ripped shirt with gold hair.

"Angie?" Ash asked himself.

Ash stayed at the wall listening and watching.

"I love you, Dray."

"Love you too, Angie."

Ash leaned back and frowned slightly.

"Okay so it is Angie. She's cheating on me." he muttered.

He poked his head out and regretted it. They were kissing. His phone rang and glancing at the name he answered.

"Hello?"

He walked out from around the corner and towards the two. Since it was Angie on the phone he hung up. He stopped beside her.

"You know Angie you could have just broken up with me, instead I found out this way." Ash said.

"Sorry Ash...but Dray. Goodbye Ash,"

With that Angie and Dray walked off. Ash stood there and shook his head.

"I should have known. She was acting strange..."

Ash walked back to the mall parking lot and got into his car driving towards Jack's house since he was there.

Ash walked into his house.

"Ash h- what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Angie cheated on me and I had to find out the worst way. I'm fine I think," Ash said.

Ash walked into the practice room Jack had and started writing.

"Hey Ash, Gary called we got a band meeting." Jack said from outside the door.

Ash quickly scribbled the last of the lyrics and walked out.

"Okay, any idea what it's about?" Ash asked.

"Nope. You made a new song?" Jack asked.

"Two actually,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I gotta get one on paper. I think one of them could be a music video."

"One on paper?"

"It's on a napkin since I was at the mall with no paper."

"Oh..."

They got into Ash's car and drove towards the mansion. Once they got to the mansion they went to the living room where Gary and the others were. Ash plopped down with his notebook in his lap and started transferring the song on the napkin to paper.

"So what's the news?"

"The producer called me just a little while ago. He has changed our deadline." Gary said.

"What do you mean changed? We have more time or less time?" Ash asked.

"Less time. He said that he needs to get something out and published before he loses his job. He is giving us until the end of the week. When Monday comes, if we aren't done, we lose this chance."

"What!"

"He also asked if you have any idea of what songs could be a music video?"

Ash glanced up from his notebook.

"I was thinking we could use one of the songs I made today." Ash said.

"Okay, good to know. How many more songs do you need?"

"Well these two make ten, so we only need five more. Then we just have to learn and record..."

Ash sighed and leaned his head against the arm of the couch.

"This week is already off to a bad start." he muttered.

"Today is Monday, so we have one week. We can do it." Jack said.

"Yeah...we can do it. It won't be too hard." Hunter said.

"He agreed to a month though. Why change his mind and risk losing his job, plus a new deal?" TJ asked.

"He's just trying to get something out of us. He needs something or his boss will fire him." Gary replied.

Ash had finished the song and closed the notebook.

"Hey, why do you look sad?" Gary asked looking at Ash.

"Oh you know...just the same stuff. Found out my girlfriend was cheating and I found out while she was cheating. Nothing too major." Ash replied.

"...I'm sorry, Ash." Gary said.

"Eh...I'm okay. It's not like it hasn't happened to me before."

"Sorry dude," Hunter said.

"It'll be okay, you'll find someone better than her." TJ said patting Ash on his shoulder.

Ash nodded his head.

"So should we get to learning these two songs?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we should." Ash said hopping up.

They walked to the practice room and Ash sang the lyrics to the second song he wrote today. Soon they had music to fit with the lyrics.

"So what's the first song that you wrote today?" Jack asked.

"Well it's different. Basically I made it so it was like no one knows who you are since you're in disguise. I wasn't noticed when I was at the mall. I also was reminded when I was in middle school, unknown, but known to my friends." Ash explained.

"And that's the song you want to make a video to?" TJ asked.

"Yep, I think it would turn out good. What do you guys think?"

"I think it would turn out great." Jack said.

"It would be cool." Hunter said.

"I agree," TJ said.

It was late at night; Sunday night to be exact. Foam cups which once contained coffee were scattered around the practice room. They only needed one more song and that one song proved to be a difficult task, since it had to be a slow song. There weren't enough slow songs and the producer wanted a slow song.

Ash stared at the notebook, annoyed.

"Do you guys have any idea for a slow song?" Ash asked.

"Nope..."

Ash frowned and started to think. Just one more song was all they needed.

_I have no idea for a slow song..._

"I'll be back," Ash said as he got up.

He walked out of the practice room and walked around the mansion. He walked into the living room to find Gary laying on the couch looking at something. Ash knocked on the wall and Gary jumped up and saw Ash.

"Oh...hey, Ash. Any luck with the last song?" he asked.

"No, we're stuck. What are you looking at?" Ash asked.

Gary showed Ash the picture he was looking at. The picture was of Gary and Leaf, in a field and it looked like they were dancing.

"When was this?" Ash asked.

"It was a surprise photo. Her mom caught us one day. It was before the winter dance last year. Leaf...she didn't know how to dance and was scared to go to the dance and not be able to dance. She did have a date after all, and she didn't want to be unable to dance with him. She didn't want to embarrass herself either. I taught her how to dance, even though she was scared to learn...afraid I would laugh at her." Gary explained.

Ash nodded his head and he suddenly jumped up.

"I got an idea for the last song!" he cried and ran towards the practice room.

Ash ran into the practice room and grabbed his notebook.

"Idea?"

Ash just nodded his head and wrote quickly. He finished the song and stood up.

"Ready?" he asked.

The others nodded.

"We're done with the CD!" Ash cried.

"Finally!"

"Hey that last song could be a music video." Jack said.

"Yeah it could." TJ said.

"Yep," Hunter said.

"Yeah I agree. I think that producer is going to make that a video." Ash added.

* * *

The next morning...

The doorbell went off awakening all the residents that were asleep. Gary glanced at the clock to see that it was eight in the morning. He got up and walked to the door to see who was here.

He opened the door to fine a guy in his mid forties with dark brown hair and eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a white button up shirt.

"Gary Oak?" the man asked.

"Yes?" Gary asked.

"I'm Randy Stiles from Stiles Records. I'm here to listen to the CD from Ash and the band. If I like it we'll have some music videos made in time and the first album out in time too." the man now known as Randy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't expect you to be here this early. Come in and I'll get the CD. Do you want to meet the band?" Gary asked.

"After I listen to the CD. If I like it I'm going to want to meet them."

Gary nodded his head and walked off. He was not with it since he was still half asleep and he wasn't even dressed to be meeting with a producer.

"Why would you come at eight in the morning? We're teens we don't get up early." he muttered.

He walked into the practice room and found the CD resting on Ash's notebook. He grabbed the CD and walked back downstairs.

Randy was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room. Gary handed the CD to him and he wanted to go get dressed since he was in sweatpants only. He needed to look professional in front of a producer. After all people didn't think he had what it takes to be a manager.

"I'll be right back." Gary said.

Randy merely nodded as he put the CD in a CD player. Gary ran into his room and quickly got dressed in a black button up shirt and jeans. He brushed his teeth and walked back into the living room.

Before he entered he stopped and peaked into the room, Randy seemed to enjoy the music so far.

Gary sat down and waited. He could hear the music faintly from the headphones. Gary was sitting patiently and watching Randy's reactions.

Soon the music stopped and Randy removed the headphones. A small silence passed.

"Impressive. They're just what my boss is looking for. Something new and fresh. They have catchy, upbeat songs and then they can change and go into slow, meaningful songs. Gary Oak, you have a deal." Randy said.

"Thank you,"

"I would like to meet the band. As they wake up, we can discuss plans for the music videos production and the release for the album. I noticed that the case was blank, did they not name the album?"

"That I'm not exactly sure of. I can ask, though. I'll be back, excuse me."

Gary walked off and was thanking Arceus that he had liked the music. He had woken them all up, except for Ash who he was heading to now.

"Hey Ashy Boy get up." Gary said shaking his shoulder.

Ash opened his eyes and looked at Gary.

"Why?" he asked.

"The producer is here and wants to meet you all. Quick question did you not name the album?"

Ash blinked and his eyes widened.

"Oops..." he muttered.

Gary face palmed and looked at Ash.

"Well he seemed a little shocked that it wasn't named. Do you have a name for it?"

Ash thought for a moment.

"Say the name is Unknown."

"Unknown?"

"Yeah, it's a song on the album."

"Okay will the others be okay with it?"

"They really liked that song, I would say so."

Gary nodded and left.

"They did name the album, they just didn't write it on the case." Gary said.

"Oh, what's the name?"

"Unknown..."

"Unknown?"

"It's a song that's on it."

"Oh okay. Now shall we discuss the future?"

By the time the band had made their way downstairs everything had been planned. Two music videos were going to be released before the album was released. A month after the videos the album would be released.

"Hello, I'm Randy Stiles. I must say I'm impressed by your work." Randy said.

"Thank you,"

"Now I have one song picked out for a music video. The song that made you all come to be. Losin' Myself will be the first ever music video. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Great. Now I want to also do a slow song. Any suggestions of the songs you have on this album?"

"The last song on the album; Take My Hand and Dance With Me." Ash said.

"Oh yes, that song was wonderful. It will be a great hit!"

A small silence passed.

"The first music video will start production Wednesday. When we finish the video we'll wait and start on the second video. Once the videos are out the album will be released a month after."

After a little more discussion, Randy left.

"Well we're going to busy for a while. Once this album is out, we will probably get more gigs so be ready." Gary said.

* * *

The guys were sitting in the living room watching Celb Channel.

"Now we're going to show the Top Video of the week!" the anchorwomen cried.

Soon Take My Hand and Dance With Me appeared on the screen and played through.

"Wow! Ash and his band really shocked us all with their sound! This music video is still high in the charts and this week it took the top! Will it stay?"

"Wow! Video of the week!" Hunter cried.

"Now I have a very important announcement! Ash and his band are releasing their first album in stores Monday. Get your copy of Unknown before it's gone! Boys keep up the good work!"

"It's been a month already?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, be ready for anything now." Gary said.

**Please R&R**


End file.
